epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bkiddyman/Epic Saga Spoilers: My Gift to You
This is a present for Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, Geniusguy445, Godzilla4000, and Ethanthegamer; all users who've supported Epic Saga Wiki since I announced it was here. So what is the gift, you may ask? Why, spoilers about what I intend to happen and to be revealed in Epic Saga, of course! So, without further ado, here they are: What E.T.G. stands for As I'd leaked earlier in one of my scripts, E.T.G. is the son of Terios and Penumbra. So, the name came to be when Terios gave birth to E.T.G. When he was born, he resembled Terios quite a bit, but because he was an offspring of two of the major Sacred Dieties, he could not be considered one himself (which was a rule. A major Sacred Diety had to beget a child from a minor one for them to become a major sacred diety.) They gave him the name Entity of Terios the Goddess, and shortened it to E.T.G. E.T.G. goes by that name because it was engraved in his shoulder, so he uses it as a nickname. General Kurt's Death We all knew that this guy was going to die sooner or later in the series. In Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Kurt had been serving Judas in his master plan. His men had been assisting Judas's undead minions. When the WOA and the rest of the heroes consistently defeated Kurt's men, Judas knew he had picked the wrong servant. At the end of Those Who Fight, Kurt asks Judas when he should prepare his men for attack. Judas tells him it won't be necessary. Puzzled, Kurt asks why the Necromancer doesn't want his service at a time like this. Judas tells him he'd been replaced. Then, a knight with icy armor steps out of the shadows with a giant flaming sword. Judas introduces him to Kurt and tells him that his name is Element Knight (yep), and that he will be his new servant. Judas sends an order to his undead minions to slay Kurt's men on the battlefield, and they oblidge. Kurt is outraged by this and whips out a pistol and proceeds to shoot Judas's new servant in the face. The bullets seem to bounce off the mysterious knight's armor. Element Knight charges General Kurt and the two face off in a nonplayable battle. Kurt loses the fight instantly, and his body is fed to Judas's zombies. How Sauria will be restored At the end of Conquest of the Judgment Emporer, Shiroan lays on his back, down but not drained of power. Ouroburos absorb's Shiroan's power. His abilities increase to the power of a god. Ouroburos uses these powers to do what he always sought to do: restore Sauria and all its inhabitants. In the limited amount of time he had, he used Shiroan's temporary power to bring back everything that was part of Sauria before it was destroyed. Who Sephira Falls in love with After a little while, Sephira realizes her love for Jared was just an odd phase she had when she was overeager to leave her lifeless planet. She stops loving Jared after getting over her phase. She does not go on to loving Beecanoe, either. However, they aren't enemies like they were when they first met. She falls in love with a space traveler, a captain of a ship that visits her planet for goods. She marries the man, whose name is Seamus, and he stays on Sephira's planet and they become king and queen. Category:Blog posts